


Bad Hair Day

by spinyfruit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hair Salon AU, M/M, but this is lovey-dovey feels time, hairdresser!Lovino, just fluff, maybe a little little bit of angst, waiter!Antonio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinyfruit/pseuds/spinyfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for Spamano Headcanons: Lovino works at a hair salon and Antonio's a daily customer who comes by with any excuse so he can talk. To figure out how to get Antonio to like him, Lovino visits Emma (Belgium) quite often, and unintentionally makes Antonio jealous. Then the game of wooing begins. - Spamano fluffiness - ONESHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for four Spamano Headcanons (I just whipped it into one lovable fic for plot reasons): Lovino works at a hair salon and Antonio's a daily customer who comes by with any excuse so he can talk. To figure out how to get Antonio to like him, Lovino visits Emma (Belgium) quite often, and unintentionally makes Antonio jealous. Then the game of wooing begins.
> 
> I'll credit the other two prompts at the end, because, well, they give too much away.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)

 

"Are you sure you want to do this _amigo_?"

Antonio turned towards Francis, and looked longingly at the perfect locks of golden hair.

Before Francis could respond however, Arthur spoke up on Antonio's left and growled, "He lost the bet, so he has to. Those were the conditions." He caught Francis's melancholy expression and added, "And a gentleman never goes back on his word."

" _Ay_ , but Francis's hair is so _maravilloso_! I've never seen it short before. That would be just – wrong!" Antonio rushed and tried, for about the fifth time, to plead Arthur to reconsider his terms. "Gilbert's going to freak out! He's never seen Francis with short hair! He might not even recognize him!"

Francis blinked his sad expression away and gritted his teeth.

Then he turned to Antonio and Arthur with a smile and said, "Ah, no need to worry _mon cher_! Gilbert will understand. And after all, hair does grow back!" His smiled faltered and he mumbled, "Even if it does take…a while."

"I don't believe this. I thought you were getting out easy if I made you cut your hair. If I lost, you were going to make me pluck my eyebrows!" Arthur shouted and crossed his arms.

"That would have been an improvement," Francis replied and flipped his hair.

"Why you – ugh. No matter. We're already here," Arthur said, and stopped in front of the salon.

Francis hesitantly turned his gaze to the quaint, brick building and gulped in fear. He hadn't cut his hair short in years. It's always been fashionably long and gorgeous. If he cut his hair, he wouldn't be himself anymore, he wouldn't be…French.

Antonio looked at the building curiously. He'd really just come to hold Francis's hand as he got his haircut, since there wasn't anything for him to do until the restaurant opened.

The place was called Filumena's Salon. It was small, but very pretty; of course, Francis insisted that if he was going to cut his hair it would be the best salon in town. This one was new, but he'd heard it was very good.

"Come on, Frog. You've come this far," Arthur said, and pushed Francis towards the clear, glass door.

Antonio followed behind, and a small bell rung as the door closed.

" _Buongiorno_! Someone will be with you shortly so you can take a seat!" An old man called from the back, as he washed a woman's hair.

There was a young man brushing the floor, and another one sitting down in one of the five, black swivel chairs. They looked rather similar, but the one sitting down was noticeably darker and more serious.

Antonio glanced at him briefly and wondered if he was waiting for a haircut. He was sitting down reading a magazine, but he didn't really look impatient for anything.

As soon as the floor was clean, the other man skipped forward to meet Arthur and Francis.

" _Ciao_ , my name is Feliciano! I'm sorry for the wait, one of our other employees is on break right now," He laughed and honed in on Arthur's hair. Feliciano took a step forward and ran his fingers through the hair. "Oh, I can see you need a trim. Your hair is rather dry~"

Arthur flushed, and quickly slapped Feliciano's hand away.

"Ahem – _I'm_ not the one here for a haircut," He coughed and pointed to Francis. "He is."

Feliciano's light, brown eyes widened. " _Him_? But his hair is so pretty!" He rushed forward to run his fingers through Francis's fair, blond hair.

"Yes him! He needs a bloody cut, so you're going to give it to him!" Arthur shouted in frustration, and Feliciano sighed.

"Alright. I'll try not to cut too much," He promised and took pet Francis's hair one last time.

" _Merci_ , I'd really appreciate that," Francis said and his lashes fluttered down.

"Um, do you mind if I sit next to him to keep him company?" Antonio asked, and Francis whimpered next to him.

" _Si_ , of course! I'm sure this'll be very hard for him," Feliciano nodded in understand and began leading them to their seats.

Arthur rolled his eyes. " _It's bloody hair_! It shouldn't be hard for anyone."

"Vee~ you can sit here…Oh, _scusa_! I don't know your name!" Feliciano giggled as he showed Francis his seat.

"It's no problem. My name is Francis. I own the restaurant down the street."

"Really? That's amazing! My fratello and I've been wanting to go there since we've moved in. Isn't that right, Lovi?" Feliciano exclaimed and peered to the young man sitting in the seat one chair down from Francis.

He didn't say anything, but that didn't seem to bother Feliciano.

"Maybe we'll get dinner there sometime this week and we'll see you! That would be so much fun!" Feliciano continued and turned the empty chair out. "You can sit here…"

"Oh, I'm Antonio!"

"Antonio! That's a nice name!" Feliciano cooed and Antonio grinned as he sat down.

The chair swiveled around and he was sitting in between Francis and Feliciano's brother.

Antonio looked over to the young man and tried to be conversational. "So your name's Lovi? That's so cute!"

At once, he stopped flipping pages and glared at Antonio.

_His eyes are so pretty._

"My name's _Lovino_. Not Lovi."

Antonio blinked, and flashed a smile. "My name's –"

"Antonio. I heard," Lovino said quickly and returned to his magazine.

"So Francis, do you want to go to the back so I can wash your hair?" Feliciano asked as he hung Francis's jacket up.

" _Oui_ , I suppose so," Francis replied a bit defeated and got up from the chair.

"You'll be fine you big wanker!" Arthur yelled after him. Then he huffed and sat down in Francis's chair.

Since Francis was busy, and Antonio didn't like Arthur that much, Antonio turned back to Lovino.

"So, Lovi –"

"Lovino."

Antonio smiled. "So Lovi, do you cut hair too?"

Lovino wanted to correct him again, but just narrowed his eyes. "What do you think?"

Antonio shrugged his shoulders, and Lovino stared at him blankly. Neither of them said anything more, so Lovino went back to reading his magazine.

"What are you reading?" Antonio asked.

" _Vogue Italia_ ," Lovino replied automatically, and flipped the page.

"Oh, I see," Antonio hummed and caught sight of something shining. "Are you married?"

Lovino flushed a dark red and crumpled part of the magazine. Antonio doesn't think he's ever seen anyone as cute.

"What the fuck would give you that idea?" Lovino shouted, and Arthur briefly looked up from his phone to shake his head at them.

"Your ring," Antonio said and pointed to the gold band with a small red ruby.

Lovino looked down and breathed out. "Oh. Um, no. This – belonged to my mother," He muttered and put the ring on a different finger.

Antonio didn't reply and watched him curiously. Lovino noticed the awkward silence and glared at him despite his hot face.

"W-what is it, bastard?"

"Nothing," Antonio grinned, and leaned over the armrest so he was closer to Lovino. "So when did you move here?"

"A month ago."

"Really?" Antonio exclaimed, very surprised.

"Yeah, what of it?" Lovino replied and tensed up in worry.

"Oh, I'm just surprised we haven't met before. It's not a big town," Antonio said and for whatever reason, Lovino reddened some more.

"W-well, I'm usually just here. I don't go many places," He mumbled and turned the ring around on his finger.

"Why is that?"

Lovino clenched his fist. "Because I'm working!"

"I work too, and I go lots of places!" Antonio said with a happy smile.

"I doubt you work," Lovino scoffed and he heard Arthur chuckle on the sidelines.

Antonio threw a glare over his shoulder and turned back to Lovino. "Of course I work! I'm one of the best waiters at Francis's restaurant," He defended earnestly. Then his eyes sparkled playfully and he added, "I also get the most tips."

Lovino didn't look impressed, and said, "Yeah right. Why would people tip you?"

"Because I'm charming of course!" Antonio raised his hands with a wide grin.

Lovino pursed his lips for a moment before a light laugh escaped his lips. Antonio thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard, but it lasted only for a moment, and Lovino recaptured his scowl.

"No, you're not," Lovino mumbled and bit his lip to keep a smile away.

"But you laughed," Antonio whined and poked his arm.

"Because you're stupid," Lovino said and curled his fingers near his mouth to hide his smile.

Antonio looked at him and savored the excited, glint in Lovino's brown eyes. But since he was blatantly staring at him, and not saying anything, Lovino was finding the eye contact increasingly embarrassing, and once footsteps began echoing from the back, Lovino turned his face back to the magazine and tried to ignore his furious blush.

"Okay, Francis, you can just have a seat there!" Feliciano exclaimed, and Antonio reluctantly tore his gaze away from Lovino to see Francis sulking into his seat.

"Finally," Arthur said, and stuffed his phone back in his coat pocket.

Feliciano tied a black cape around Francis, and lowered the height of the chair. "Vee~ Alright, then. How many inches?"

Francis looked over to Arthur with watery, blue eyes and pouted his lips.

"Damn it, don't look at me like that! This is all part of the bet. Hair grows back; it's not like it'll be gone forever!" Arthur shouted, and his heart tightened. The longer he watched Francis's wide doe-eyes, the weaker he felt, until finally he sighed. "Just an inch."

"Okay, sounds good!" Feliciano said and picked up his comb to part Francis's hair.

An inch or five inches didn't seem to make a difference to Francis however, because tears still bubbled at the corners of his eyes and he pressed his lips together to stop himself from crying.

"Oh, come now. I said an inch! You'll barely notice the difference!" Arthur said and grasped Francis's hand without thinking.

Francis looked down at their hands and the corners of his lips turned up slightly. But when Feliciano took out the scissors and began snipping away at the wet hair, tears escaped his eyes until he was openly weeping.

"Antonio," He whined and wiped some of the tears away with his free hand.

" _Si_ _amigo_ ," Antonio replied hurriedly and was at Francis's side.

Francis opened his eyes and tried to stare at Antonio evenly. "Don't ever let me drink with Arthur again."

"As if this is my fault," Arthur muttered, but still held Francis's hand.

"I promise," Antonio said and grabbed Francis's other hand firmly.

Lovino watched this whole scene from the corner of his eye and rolled his eyes. He doesn't remember the last time three idiots like these walked into their salon. He hoped he never saw them again.

Even the one with the Spanish accent.

 

~/~

 

After Francis's haircut – which turned out to be something more spectacular than horrifying – Arthur was forced to hold Francis's hand all the way out. The haircut may have turned out fine, but Francis insisted that he was still terribly scarred by the whole incident, and needed someone to walk him back to the restaurant. Arthur was still inexplicably guilty about the whole thing, since he never expected to see Francis _cry_ , and agreed.

Antonio tagged along with them, having never minded being the third wheel. But before he left the salon, he wanted to talk to Lovi some more. For whatever reason however, after Feliciano was finished trimmed Francis's hair, Lovino had disappeared from his chair and nowhere to be found.

It made Antonio a little sad, but he gave one last wistful glance to the cute, brick salon, and promised to come back sometime and find the grumpy Italian again.

 

~/~

 

Sometime turned out to be the next day, since all throughout his lunch shift, Antonio kept hoping to see Lovino's face in a table of customers, and turning around too rapidly with full plates when he thought he heard the familiar chime of Lovino's laughter.

So in the mid-afternoon, Antonio took a walk down the street towards the salon. As he got closer he spotted someone standing outside. And when he was close enough to make out who it was he saw it was Lovino smoking a cigarette.

Without thinking, Antonio's face lit up in a smile and he waved his hand to get Lovino's attention. After a small while, Lovino noticed and glared back at him. He then threw his cigarette on the ground, stepped on it, and dove back into the salon.

Although it was slightly insulting, Antonio couldn't help but find the situation rather funny, and he giggled as he followed Lovino's trail into the salon.

The old man and Feliciano were busy at work, and Lovino was leading a pretty blonde lady to an empty seat. After she sat down, Lovino smiled a smile Antonio never dreamed he'd see, and said something quickly before stalking back towards the front desk in an immediate frown.

"What are you doing here?" Lovino asked and crossed his arms.

"Oh," Antonio blurted as he thought quickly. "I'm here for a haircut!"

"Really?" Lovino raised an eyebrow and Antonio nodded enthusiastically. "Well, Feli should be done soon if you want to wait."

Lovino turned to leave and Antonio grabbed his arm instinctively.

"Wait!" He said, and Lovino stared at him. Antonio laughed nervously and continued, "Um, I was hoping you could cut my hair."

Lovino flushed from his ears to his cheeks and yanked out of Antonio's grip in a split-second.

"Why?" He asked and covered part of his face with his hand.

"Um," Antonio hummed and looked up at the ceiling. "I just trust your hands, I guess."

Lovino pressed his lips together. "That's a weird thing to say."

"Is it?" Antonio said and laughed a bit more.

"Yeah."

Antonio kept staring, and Lovino fidgeted under his bright, green-eyed gaze.

"W-well if you want me to cut your stupid hair, then you're going to have to sit here for a while. Try not to be annoying," Lovino ordered and glared at him only for a moment before stomping back to his customer.

Antonio didn't mind waiting, and happily took a seat near the pile of magazines. He began with _Vogue Italia_ , moved onto _Grazia_ , then _Elle_ , then some of the tabloids, then he looked up. Lovino was busy trimming the ends of the lady's wet blonde hair. He was very concentrated, and as he combed then snipped, his eyes were intensely focused and his lips pursed in an adorable pout.

Antonio never usually paid for haircuts. It was always one of his friends trimming his hair in a hack-jobbed manner. Last time it was Gilbert, and that didn't turn out so well – according to Francis and Arthur anyway. Antonio thought it was _maravilloso_ ; even if it was distinctly choppy in the back.

But now that his curly brown hair was full and wild again, Antonio didn't mind getting a professional haircut for once. And a haircut by someone as cute as Lovino, well, that seemed like a lot of fun.

Sometime later, the doorbell chimed again, and Antonio looked up from his game of Happy Chef to see who it was.

"Ludwig!" He called and the tall, rather serious looking man turned around. "What are you doing here?"

Ludwig took a moment to gather himself; he seemed rather flustered to see Antonio there. Then as if it were obvious, he said, "I'm here for a haircut. I made an appointment with –"

"Luddy! You're just on time!"

Feliciano skipped fast to Ludwig's side and quickly grabbed his elbow to tug him towards the chair.

"A-are you Feliciano Vargas?" Ludwig asked awkwardly as Feli shoved him onto the seat.

" _Si_ , I am!" Feli paused and stared at Ludwig's styled, blond hair. "Oh, wow! You put a lot of effort into this, huh? So much product!"

Feli pet the top of Ludwig's head, but before Antonio could catch anymore of what they were saying the lady from earlier walked in front of him.

"Thank you so much Lovino. I absolutely love it," She cooed and flipped her newly cut hair, now decorated with a green ribbon.

"No problem, Emma. It looks _bellisimo_. Please come again soon," He replied with a cavalier smile, and the lady giggled as she walked out.

Antonio gaped. Lovino's so…alluring when he wants to be.

But in another moment, Lovino caught Antonio's unabashed stare, and his smile turned down.

"What is it?" He asked, and Antonio quickly grinned. "Whatever. Just follow me, bastard."

Antonio did as he was told and quickly hopped up from the chair to follow Lovino.  Then he sat down in the chair and met Lovino's eyes in the mirror.

Hesitantly, Lovino held the eye contact. "So how short do you want it?"

"Um," Antonio hummed and ran his hand through his hair. "Not too short. Maybe just a little neater, or something. You can decide!"

"Right," Lovino rolled his eyes. Then he slapped Antonio's hand away, and felt his hair. He combed his fingers through the curls, and mumbled, " _Che bei capelli_ …"

"What's that?"

Lovino flushed and retrieved his hands. "Nothing!" Then he flicked his eyes to the side and waved his hand. "Okay, just follow me. I'll wash your hair first."

"Okay!"

Antonio happily followed, and sat down in another black chair that backed into a sink.

"Lean your head back," Lovino ordered.

Antonio felt Lovino's hands on head, and suddenly he was sprayed with cold water.

" _Frío_!" Antonio yelped automatically, and he heard Lovi snicker.

"No shit, bastard. You'll get used to it," He said, and just as he promised, soon the water was refreshing, and then Lovino started massaging his head with shampoo.

It was a strange feeling. It was nice, but somehow being treated so nicely by someone like Lovino was funny. Sort of out of character. Antonio found himself smiling in amusement, and Lovino narrowed his eyes in confusion.

As Lovi washed away the conditioner, he asked, "What's so funny, bastard?"

"Nothing," Antonio chuckled, and Lovino towel-dried Antonio's hair.

"Right," Lovino muttered disbelievingly. "Okay, let's go back."

With the towel draped around his neck, Antonio wandered back into the larger, black seat. Lovino appeared again with a cape and wrapped it around Antonio's neck. Then he spent his time organizing Antonio's messy curls with a comb before bringing out the scissors.

"You don't do anything to your hair, do you?" Lovino asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, not really," Antonio replied and looked at Lovino's perfectly styled hair. "Do you?"

Lovino glared at him. "Of course I do. You think I look this good naturally?"

"Well, yeah. Why not?" Antonio couldn't imagine Lovino ever looking less than handsome.

"Because that's just –" Lovino paused and blushed a dark red. "Fuck. Never mind. We don't all wake up with adorably messy hair like you!"

"Adorably messy?" Antonio repeated with a coy smile.

"Wh – no! That's not what I said! Shut the hell up or I'll make you bald!" Lovino shouted, and Feli turned to look at him.

Antonio noticed Lovino blushed a lot. It never seemed to really go away, it just lightened and darkened. So cute!

But he decided to give Lovi a break and said, "Okay, _lo siento_. I'm sure I misheard." He still had a secret little smirk though, and Lovino couldn't help but mutter Italian curses under his breath.

However, Lovino was still very professional, Antonio noticed. He was very careful about trimming Antonio's hair, and spent his time being precise with the cut on the nape of the neck, and around the ears. When the time came for Lovi to trim around the face, he didn't even seem to notice Antonio was there watching him anymore. The fact that Lovino could act so cool was sort of intimidating for Antonio, and at that point it was him blushing.

But when Lovino backed away, Antonio's blush gradually lightened and he found it easier to breathe. Then it was time for the blow-dryer.

It went without saying to Lovino that Antonio was the type to never handle a blow-dryer, but as part of the salon service he took his time styling it and raking his hands through the bouncy curls. There was something addicting to about feeling Antonio's hair. It was so soft.

Lovino secretly took his time styling Antonio's dry hair, just so he could let his hands linger for a few moments longer.

Antonio of course, didn't notice anything. But he did really like it when Lovino styled his hair. It was so relaxing when Lovi's confident fingers ran through his hair.

But at some point, his hands left, and Antonio glanced at the mirror to see Lovino's reflection crossing his arms and looking away embarrassed.

"Alright, it's done. What do you think?" He asked, and briefly caught Antonio's green eyes.

Antonio completely forgot he was here for a haircut. So he looked at his hair for once. "Oh, wow! It looks so good! It's a lot better than how Gilbert cut my hair, haha!"

Lovino rolled his eyes habitually, but blushed all the same. "Yeah, yeah. You look better than you did before. What a dumb haircut." He took the cape off of Lovino and draped it on the armrest. "Alright, let's check you out."

"Well if you insist~"

"I meant at the register! Damn it!" Lovino yelled and hurried to the front desk with his hands balled in fists.

Antonio walked behind him laughing lightly, and made a few double takes at himself as he passed the other mirrors.

"I don't think I've ever looked like this before," He commented as he fixed a curl on his head. "I look so…"

Antonio turned to Lovino in hopes the Italian would finish the sentence. Maybe with handsome or sexy.

"You look a little less stupid than before, _idiota_ ," Lovino finished dryly, and made sure to emphasize the little. As he observed Antonio puling out his small, ratty wallet Lovino sighed.

"Okay, how much is it?" Antonio asked smiling.

"Uh, twenty," Lovino replied and grasped the bill from Antonio's hand.

"Huh, that's a lot less than I thought it'd be."

"Yeah, well. Here's your receipt," Lovino said and handed the white slip without looking.

Antonio took it and stuffed it in his pocket with his wallet. He looked at the door and hesitated. Lovino walked out from behind the desk and in a split-second decision, Antonio quickly hugged him.

"Wh-what the fuck?" Lovino stuttered and tried to push away the excellent-smelling Spaniard.

Antonio nuzzled against Lovino's ear for a second and then pulled away. " _Gracias_ for the haircut _amigo_! I really mean it."

Lovino flushed beetroot, but didn't say anything.

"I'll see you soon, okay!" Antonio said and reluctantly let go to slip through the door. " _Adiós_!"

The bell chimed and the door slammed shut.

Lovino cupped his red cheek and exhaled.

"Vee~ that was strange."

"What?" Lovino snapped and turned around defensively.

Feli was sitting in his empty chair – Ludwig left a while before Antonio – and cocked his head to the side. "You usually charge forty for a haircut."

Lovino pressed his lips together and tried to make his glare sinister.

"Shut up."

 

~/~

 

If Lovino had said the green-eyed Spaniard with the beautiful hair hadn't crossed his mind since he left, he would be lying. Even just an hour after Antonio left, Lovino found himself blushing and half-smiling at the thought of him. He wasn't sure why, but there was something inexplicably enchanting about Antonio that even someone as stubborn and aloof as Lovino was drawn to.

At dinner, Feli blathered on and on about the strict German to their grandfather, and Lovino kept his mouth shut instead of yelling a string of insults. But when Feli mentioned that Lovi discounted a haircut for a certain handsome waiter that walked in, Lovino couldn't help but blow up in denial. He was redfaced and angry, and Feliciano and their grandfather decided to let it slide. But Lovi didn't discount for just anybody.

 

~/~

 

The next morning, Lovino was out cleaning the salon window; an hour before it opened. He didn't like cleaning, but it was decided early on that he and Feli would take turns doing it.

As he was wiping the rag in circular motions, he caught sight of crossing the street in the reflection. Lovino turned around and saw Antonio jogging towards him: smiling and dressed in his waiter's uniform. He looked so uncharacteristically professional, it was a bit daunting for Lovino.

" _Hola_ Lovi! What are you doing?" Antonio asked and stopped a bit too close for Lovi's liking.

After taking a step back and hitting the window, Lovino said, "I'm cleaning, what does it look like?"

Antonio laughed, and Lovino couldn't help but admire the carefree sound. But when he stopped, he didn't say anything, and seemed content in standing and staring awkwardly.

Lovino wasn't. "Are you going to work?"

"Oh, _si_! I'm working the breakfast and dinner shifts today," He said and looked down at his uniform subconsciously.

"That sounds like…fun," Lovino muttered, and blushed when Antonio laughed again.

"Si, well it's work. But working with Francis and Gilbert is always pretty fun. We usually end up going out together after the restaurant closes."

"Oh," Lovino mumbled quietly. He wasn't sure who Gilbert was, but he knew Francis was annoying.

When it seemed like Lovino wasn't going to say anything more, Antonio added, "So what are you going to do today?"

"Work," Lovino said, as if it were obvious.

"Anything else?"

"No."

Antonio's eyes softened a bit. He opened his mouth to ask something – he wasn't sure what – but then closed it and looked to the side. Then he laughed a bit louder and nervously, and said, "Well, I guess I better go to work. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Whatever," Lovino replied and sprayed the window with Windex.

Antonio waved once and resumed walking down the street.

A minute later he looked over his shoulder, and he saw Lovino was just turning away.

 

~/~

 

During his afternoon break, before the dinner shift began, Antonio took a stroll to Filumena's Salon. He didn't plan on it really, but as he was walking along, he found that he appeared in front of the place without even realizing it.

Antonio peaked through the window to see who was there. Well, if one particular person was there.

He saw Lovino in the very back, busy washing someone's hair – Feli was next to him chatting, and the old man was cutting someone's hair.

Antonio hesitated for a moment, when he wondered why he was going in, but ignored it and opened the door anyway.

The door chimed and Lovino looked up from his customer see Antonio smiling shyly at him.

"Vee~ Lovi, isn't that Antonio? You just cut his hair yesterday. Why would he be back?" Feli asked and resumed rinsing his lady's hair.

"I don't know," Lovino said defensively, as it occurred to him that maybe Antonio didn't like the haircut. Suddenly his cheeks were hot with embarrassment, and after he escorted his customer back to their chair and left to talk to Antonio, he was ready to yell insult after insult at the bastard.

But when Lovino stood in front of Antonio, the Spaniard was all sparkling eyes and excited smile, and he found himself more flustered than angry.

"W-what are you doing here?" Lovino asked and crossed his arms.

" _Hola_ Lovi! Long time no see, huh?" Antonio chuckled and scratched his head.

"No," Lovino deadpanned. "What are you here for?"

Antonio blinked. "Oh, I was just here to…pick up a…shampoo!"

"What?"

" _Si_ , I ran out the other day and I figured your salon probably sold really nice ones. Especially since my hair still smells like roses, and so I thought I'd come here – uh, and buy one." After his babble Antonio laughed once and looked at Lovino.

"They're kind of expensive," Lovino replied offhand as he reached for one of their products.

"That's fine! It's just shampoo, I'm sure it's not - _¿Qué?_ Thirty dollars for shampoo?"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well it's nice stuff." He watched Antonio stare helplessly at the bottle, and something about it tugged on his heartstrings. He sighed and added, "But we're having a sale, so it's only ten today."

Antonio looked up and beamed. "Really?"

Lovino nodded.

"Oh yay! I'll take it then!"

"Great." Lovino carried the shampoo bottle to the register and scanned it. He'll just pay for the difference himself, damn it.

"So how's your day been?" Antonio asked as Lovino put the product in a bag.

Lovino eyed him suspiciously. "Fine. Why?"

"No reason," Antonio smiled. "Um, have you been to any good restaurants in town?"

"Not your French friend's," Lovino replied automatically and ripped the receipt from the cash register. He handed the bag to Antonio and continued, "But there's a good Italian restaurant Feli and I went to."

"Romano's?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't been there. Is it good?" Antonio looked at Lovino excitedly. Food was easy for him to talk about.

"There tomato sauce was good. I think they made it fresh."

"Oh, I love tomatoes!" Antonio cooed, and Lovino handed him the bag.

Antonio took it, but he didn't make any move to leave. Lovino forgot about his other customer.

"Really?" Lovino asked. "I like them too."

Antonio's eyes danced happily. The warm sunlight mixed with his green. "I have a tomato garden, you know. Francis uses my tomatoes for his dishes."

"Oh, are they any good?"

"My tomatoes are the best! No one raises tomatoes like me!" Antonio exclaimed, suddenly very enthusiastic about something.

Lovino smiled slightly. It was interesting to see Antonio so passionate.

"Well, I'll have to be the judge of that. Italians know tomatoes best," He said confidently.

"Ah, you're forgetting about Spaniards, Lovi," Antonio said and wagged his finger. "We're the kings of tomatoes. We have festivals and everything."

"Festivals where you waste tomatoes. At least Italians turn them into something useful – like pizza," Lovi countered, and his smirk broadened.

Antonio leaned over the table. "But we brought tomatoes to Italy. Pizza wouldn't even exist without Spain."

"Oh come on, that's not –"

"Lovino?"

At once both Antonio and Lovino whipped their heads around and stared at the lady in the black chair. Her long hair was still dripping wet, and she didn't bother to hide her impatience in her glare.

"Shit," Lovino mumbled and bolted to her side.

"Ah, wai…" Antonio began, but when Lovino began apologizing and charming his way back into the lady's affections, his voice trailed away.

A bit defeated, but still unsure why, Antonio wandered out, the door chiming as it shut behind him.

Lovino looked over at the window and saw Antonio walking away. For some reason, he didn't want him to.

 

~/~

 

The next day, Antonio left restaurant for his lunch break. He didn't bother denying it this time, and went straight to Filumena's. When he arrived however he noticed the sign hanging on the doorknob saying CLOSED.

His shoulders slumped, and when he was about to turn and leave he heard the door unlock.

Lovino pushed open the door and peered at Antonio.

"Are you hear for conditioner today?"

Antonio laughed and walked inside.

 

~/~

 

It became a strange routine. Somehow, someway Antonio always found a reason to return. For a while he came for products – shampoo, conditioner, anti-frizz serums, hair masks – but when he collected them all, he had to find another reason.

Lovino found this game rather amusing. He couldn't understand why the stupid Spaniard insisted on coming back day after day. There was never any point to him coming. He'd just end up talking to Lovino for a bit and then leave after spending some money.

So when Antonio finally bought all of the products they sold, Lovino waited in baited breath to see if Antonio would come back the next time. He did. And he brought his friend Gilbert.

Antonio insisted his friend needed a haircut, and the obnoxious German seemed rather willing to comply. They went on about impressing some book store employee with a soft voice, but Lovino didn't really care. He cut Gilbert's fair silver hair, but it wasn't as precise as usual since Antonio didn't stop talking to him the entire time. It was particularly distracting since Antonio didn't seem to care much for standing in one place. He sat down for a time, but then he'd stand next to Lovi and watch him work.

That was an annoying day for Lovino. He made sure to charge Gilbert forty-five dollars. Antonio noticed this and asked why that was.

Lovino said Gilbert had more expensive hair. Whatever that meant.

 

~/~

 

Then one rainy day, the routine was broken.

Antonio came to visit during one of his breaks, same as always, and this time he brought a bag of his tomatoes for Lovino to try; but when the door chimed and he walked into the salon, Lovino was nowhere to be seen.

Sunday seemed to be a rather slow day for the salon in general, and while the old man was trimming someone's hair, Feli was lounging at the front desk, scrolling through his phone.

When he heard the bell, he looked up at Antonio and smiled. " _Ciao_ Toni! How are you?"

"I'm good Feli," Antonio replied and tucked his bag behind his back. "Um, is Lovino on break?"

" _Si_ , he is. He was meeting some girl, I think."

Antonio's heart stopped. "Oh."

Why did he feel this way? Lovino seeing a girl isn't a big deal. It might not even be a date. But then again, someone as cute as Lovino…Wait – would it matter if it were a date?

"Toni? Are you okay?" Feli asked and waved his hand.

Antonio blinked and laughed quickly. " _Si, si_ , of course! _Lo siento_ , I must be sort of spacey today!"

"Vee~ that's okay!" Feli smiled and observed Antonio a bit differently. "Lovi will probably be back after lunch if you want to come back then."

"Oh, I don't know. I don't want to bother him," Antonio said and scratched his hair nervously. "I've probably come here too often."

"No, that's not true! You don't bother Lovi at all! I think he likes having you here," Feli insisted and tried to bring a smile back to the Spaniard's face. "He gets so bored when you're not around."

Antonio didn't seem convinced, and Feli noticed he was fidgeting with a bag.

"What do you have there?" He asked.

Antonio almost jumped. "This? Oh, these are just some of the tomatoes from my garden. They're finally in season, so I thought Lovi might want to try some, but…"

"Lovi loves tomatoes! I'm sure he'd love to try them. Why don't you come back a little later and give them to him?"

Antonio was going to say no, but when he met Feli's gentle, pleading eyes he changed his mind.

"Okay."

 

~/~

 

Sometime later, Lovino did come back. He reached the safety of the awning outside the salon, folded his black umbrella, and dove inside. The door chimed and Feli looked up from his coffee. It was still a slow day.

" _Ciao fratello_! How are you?" Feli asked and set down his cup.

Lovino almost dropped the umbrella at the sound of his name, but managed to tuck it in the corner anyway. Then he turned to his brother face flushed and wide-eyed.

"Hey, what's wrong Lovi?" Feli examined Lovino's face in worry.

"I – Feli, it's terrible, I just –" Lovino stuttered and tried to cover his face with his hands.

Feli jumped off of his chair and hurried to his brother's side.

"What is it? You can tell me!"

Lovino opened his eyes, and Feli noted that his face was about ten shades darker now.

"I-I was talking to Emma today – because I was kind of…confused about something," Lovino explained warily, and he couldn't help but dart his eyes to the ground in embarrassment. "Well, she said that I'm i-in… _lovewithAntonio_."

He slurred the last part together very quickly and very quietly in hopes that somehow Feli wouldn't understand, but that wasn't the case.

Feli grinned in excitement, and grabbed Lovino for a strong hug.

"Oh, Lovi! _È fantastico_! I'm so happy for you! You know, I think I could tell right away – I have an instinct for these things!" He sang cheerfully, and pulled Lovino back to look at him. "When are you going to tell him? Today? Tomorrow? Please say today, because I told him to come back and –"

"Damn it, just shut the fuck up for a second!" Lovino interrupted and pushed Feli off of him.

Feliciano wasn't fazed by the outburst at all, and just stared at his brother curiously.

"What's wrong?"

In a second, Lovino reverted back to shyness and he crossed his arms across his chest protectively. He curled his fingers near his mouth and muttered, "I-it's not a good thing, alright. I'm not going to tell him."

" _Che cosa_? Why not?" Feli asked and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Well," Lovino began and flicked his eyes to the ground. "What if I tell him and he doesn't…like me back."

Feliciano looked at Lovi and couldn't remember ever seeing him that sad.

"What are you talking about? Of course he likes you back! He comes here everyday!" Feli exclaimed and tried to brighten his brother up.

"Even if he does like me, I doubt he'd like me in that way. I'm not," Lovino trailed off and sighed. There were so many things he wasn't, he didn't know what to pick. Handsome? Nice? Charming? Fun to be around?

"If you're worried about whether Antonio likes men or not, I can tell you he does! Apparently he and Francis met on a blind date. Gilbert set them up together when Antonio just moved to town."

"What the fuck?"

" _Si_! But apparently they couldn't take each other seriously, and they both ended up going home with someone else or something."

Lovino stared at Feli, but the story did little, if anything, to ease his nerves, and his eyes turned downcast again.

"I just don't think I'm…" He wanted to say _I'm not_ _good enough for him_ , but he finished instead, "his type."

And if he told Antonio, and Antonio rejected him: what then? That would be terrible. It would be just…humiliating.

"Oh, Lovi. But that's –" Feli stopped when the door chimed.

Antonio stepped in, no umbrella in hand, and his hair dripping wet from the rain. And although his clothes were soaked, and his hair was a mess, Lovino's heart couldn't help but tighten at the sight of those bright green eyes. And of course, despite the shivering, Antonio was smiling – that perfect, serene smile Lovino had grown so accustomed to.

" _Hola_ Lovi. How are you?" He asked, and Lovino's blush returned ten fold.

"O-oh, I'm fine. Um," Lovino eyed the way water was falling from Antonio's curls to his nose. "Are you okay?"

"Ah," Antonio laughed easily and wiped his hair away from his forehead. "Yeah, I didn't think the rain would last all day so I didn't bring an umbrella. I guess that was kind of silly of me, huh?"

Lovino was torn between bolting to the back of the salon, and hugging Antonio so damn hard he would stop shivering so much.

"Well, I'm kind of busy today, so I'm just going to go to work," Lovino turned on his heel, ready to stalk away, but Antonio grabbed his arm first.

"Wait!" He called quickly, and stopped Lovino's tracks. "I kind of wanted to give you something."

Lovino hesitantly turned around, and Antonio let go of his arm to present him with a bag.

"What is this?" Lovino asked quietly as he inspected the contents. "Tomatoes?"

" _Si_! They're tomatoes from my garden. I thought you could finally give me your expert opinion on them," Antonio said and watched Lovino pick one up with happy, curious eyes.

"Okay," Lovino replied and put the perfect tomato back in the bag. He glanced up nervously at Antonio's grinning face and reddened again. "W-well, I'm going back to work now."

He turned around before Antonio could catch him, so Antonio settled with calling after him, "I'll be back for your opinion, okay Lovi?"

Lovino replied with a vague, somewhat indistinguishable whatever before locking himself away in the bathroom.

When he was out of sight Antonio sighed in disappointment. He wanted to talk to Lovi, he wanted to hang out with him; this was just sad. Maybe Lovino really is annoyed with him.

Still, Antonio tried to keep a smile as long as Feli was there.

"Well, I guess I'll get going," He said and grabbed the door handle. "See you later, Feli."

" _Si_ , you too Toni! Please come back soon!" Feli shouted after him, and tried to emphasize the soon.

The door shut and Feliciano watched Antonio walk away in the rain.

 

~/~

 

That night Lovino prepared the tomatoes with slices of mozzarella cheese and ate them with his salad.

The tomatoes were really good.

Afterwards, he texted Emma.

 

~/~

 

The next day, Gilbert and Antonio shared an afternoon break together – before they'd work the dinner shift – so they decided to visit the local bookstore. It was run by Francis's nemesis, Arthur, but Gilbert wanted to go because of one of the employees named Matthew.

Antonio had been there once or twice for cookbooks, but he'd never seen the person Gilbert was describing. He didn't really like to go to bookstores in general, but Antonio figured he could visit Lovi at the salon afterwards.

So Gilbert pushed open the old, wooden door and led Antonio into the store like a veteran.

In the back were the comic books – that's where Matthew's brother worked – and somewhere in the fiction and YA section, is where Gilbert usually found Matthew. He wasn't there today though.

" _Verdammt_ , don't tell me he isn't here today!" Gilbert grumbled and fixed his silver hair subconsciously. He'd actually put careful effort into his appearance today so he could ask Matthew out.

"I don't know _amigo_. Why don't you ask Alfred?" Antonio suggested and pointed to the tall blond lifting boxes of books in the back.

Gilbert, a bit flustered, wandered away to ask, while in the meantime Antonio looked around. It wasn't a big bookstore, but it did have a cute little café, so he figured maybe he could get a cappuccino or something while Gilbert figured everything out.

Antonio skipped past the shelves of books and into the warm scented corner of the store. He walked up to the register to order a drink, but before he could give his order to the cashier, something caught his eyes.

A particular curl he'd come to recognize.

At Antonio's right, there sat Lovi – dressed in his fashionable day clothes – with the blonde lady from the salon. They looked like they were talking about something rather serious. The lady was smiling and waving her hands around animatedly, but Lovino was hunched over his coffee with a dismal look. Antonio felt a wave of concern wash over him, and he stepped out of line at once so he could ask what was wrong.

But then the girl put her hand over Lovi's, and Antonio stopped.

It was a simple gesture. Hardly comparable to a kiss or a hug. But then why did it hurt so much? Antonio didn't know if he was more angry or sad or confused. It just threw his mind in three different directions.

Somewhere in the midst of his dilemma, Antonio knew he should move – either go to Gilbert or talk to Lovi or leave – but he didn't move a muscle, and it didn't take long for someone to notice his presence.

Lovino was the first to see him. As he was rubbing his forehead, he accidentally flicked his brown eyes in the direction of green.

At once Antonio slapped a smile on his face and gathered his usual Spanish, happy-go-luckiness. Lovino's expression changed little except to redden shades darker.

" _Hola_ Lovi. How are you doing?" Antonio asked and dared to take a few steps closer to their table.

Lovino didn't say anything. His mouth opened, but closed half a second later, and he tried to hide his face in his hand.

"Oh, are you Antonio? Hi, my name's Emma!"

Antonio reluctantly turned in the direction of the girl and saw she extended her hand. Some dark part of him wanted to ignore her and whisk Lovino away, but then she talked again.

"Lovino's my hairdresser. We've been _friends_ for a while now," She said, and observed Antonio silently.

The words _friends_ and _hairdresser_ suddenly clicked in Antonio's head and he immediately thrust his arm out to shake hands.

"Oh, _h-hola_! I'm Antonio! I'm Lovino's, um…" He trailed off and looked to Lovino for some cue. He didn't give any, and helplessly, Antonio finished with, "friend."

That word didn't seem to fit. It was like hearing nails on a chalkboard. Both Antonio and Lovino flinched at the word, but neither seemed to notice the other did so. Except Emma.

"I've heard about you. You're the one who grows tomatoes, right?" Antonio nodded. "Lovino let me try some, and I have to say they're really good!"

"Really?" Antonio said and glanced at Lovino. Why did it hurt to know that Lovi shared with her? "What did you think Lovi?"

Lovino, who had been alternating periods of hiding his face with one hand and two, flushed a dark red and stuttered, "Th-they were good."

That's all? "I'm glad you liked them," Antonio smiled and shifted his weight awkwardly. "Well…I guess I better get going. I need to find my friend."

It didn't seem like Lovino wanted him there anyway.

He turned to leave, hoping maybe Lovino would call him back, or perhaps say goodbye.

Instead he heard Emma call, "It was nice meeting you!"

Antonio waved back with a smile.

Then sighed.

 

~/~

 

Late that night, after the restaurant was closed, Francis, Gilbert and Antonio sat at the bar drinking. It was celebratory for Gilbert, because he finally managed to win over the man of his dreams, and it was an everyday drink for Francis, since life hadn't dealt him any catastrophes since the haircut.

But for Antonio it was just to drink away his confusion.

"So _mon cher_ , were do you plan on taking darling little Mathieu for your first date? The restaurant perhaps?" Francis asked and played bartender by pouring another beer for Gilbert.

"Of course not! You guys would just bring down my awesomeness! I'm thinking of taking him to the zoo or something. They have a new baby polar bear he'd like," Gilbert said and smiled softly to himself.

"Aw, how very sweet of you! Antonio, doesn't it seem like Gilbert has finally been tamed?" Francis turned around to pick out another wine for himself, but when he didn't hear Antonio's response he turned around. "Antonio?"

"What's wrong man?"

Antonio was slumped over the counter, his empty Margarita glasses littered around him.

"Toni?" Francis asked again and leaned over to meet Antonio's lazy green eyes. "Have you had too much?"

"No," Antonio replied slowly. He lifted himself up to cup his chin in his palm. "Just confused."

"Is that news to us?" Gilbert snickered, and yelped when Francis smacked him in the arm.

"About what _mon cher_?" Francis asked gently, and moved the Margarita pitcher to the back of the bar.

"Lovino," Antonio sighed.

"Oh, one of the little Italians?" Francis recalled the memory. "What about him?"

"Everything." Antonio closed his eyes.

"Well, that sounds a bit daunting even for me," Francis laughed.

"Is this about today? When you saw him eating with that chick – what's her name? The blonde one? I think you dated her for a bit, didn't you?" Gilbert said and waved to Francis.

"Blonde isn't very specific. I've met a lot of blondes in my day – oh, that one!" Francis exclaimed in recognition when Gilbert gestured an hourglass shape. " _Oui_ , Emma's quite beautiful…"

Antonio groaned, and Francis's eyes lit up.

"Oh, is that the problem? Are you _jealous_ , Toni?" Francis asked and tried to catch Antonio's elusive gaze.

"What? Antonio? Jealous?" Gilbert scoffed and finished his beer. "I've never seen the guy jealous about anything. When his last boyfriend cheated on him, he just laughed it off!"

"Ah, well then you better take a good look now, because I think our friend has finally been struck with cupid's arrow." Francis grinned devilishly, and chuckled when he caught Antonio blushing. "Aha!"

"Come on Toni. Why'd you be jealous of Emma? Are they dating or something?"

Antonio bit his lip at the word dating, and muttered, "No, she said they're friends."

"Well if she says they're friends, they most certainly are. Emma would never miss an opportunity to show off a new relationship. She always likes to swing by the restaurant and show off her new boyfriend to me," Francis said and took a sip of his wine. "And she's always furious when they leave her for me."

Antonio exhaled heavily and reached for one of the empty Margarita glasses.

Francis followed his movements and swiped the glass away. Then continued, "If it makes you feel any better _mon cher_ , Emma wasn't as good in bed as she is to look at. So I doubt they'll last long."

"Jesus, who haven't you slept with?" Gilbert gawked.

"Well, neither of the Italians for one," Francis answered thoughtfully, and Antonio's head shot up. "Maybe if you're not interested Toni, I'll just go ahead and snatch one of them u – hey! That hurts!"

Without thinking, Antonio grabbed Francis by the arm and held it tight. That feeling was back. It was intense – it made his whole chest tighten and ache. It hurt to think of Lovino with someone else. Even – no. _Especially_ Francis.

"Toni, do you hear me? I was just kidding! Gilbert, get him off of me! He's going to leave a bruise on my perfect skin!"

"I'm trying, but for an idiot he has a damn, strong grip!"

"Antonio, do you hear me? I was kidding – ah!"

Suddenly, the words reached Antonio's drunk brain, and he let go. He looked around at his friends very embarrassed before hiding his face in his arms again.

Gilbert exchanged a look with Francis as if to say, _"Shit, you're right. He has it bad."_

Francis gestured back with, _"I told you."_

Then they grinned mischievously.

Their friend had never been in love before. He had crushes, sure. And those were plenty fun to watch. Antonio was always so ridiculous about the whole thing; in a way where his carelessness didn't always translate so well to the love interest.

But Antonio in love. Well, that would be a whole new level of amusement. They had to get them together.

"Toni," Francis sang and poked the head of brown curls.

"Come on buddy, open up," Gilbert added and pinched Antonio's arm.

Reluctantly, Antonio lifted his head and met both of his friend's excited stares.

"What?" He asked as he moved between Gilbert and Francis.

"Toni, it has become painfully obvious to us that you're head over heels for this guy," Gilbert said, and tried to bite back his laughter. It was too damn funny!

Francis glared at him, then added, "So why don't you ask him out?"

Antonio narrowed his eyes, as if he was trying to understand. Head over heels? With Lovi? Is that true?

Gilbert and Francis sighed.

"Maybe he's too drunk to get it now?" Gilbert noted and waved his hand in front of Antonio's eyes.

"No, drunk is the perfect time. He's more vulnerable to his feelings," Francis stated confidently and grabbed Antonio by the shoulders. "Toni, look at me. Have you ever been in love before?"

He paused, then shook his head.

"Do you know what it feels like?"

He squinted.

"Let's see. Are you excited to be around him? Do you look forward to talking and seeing him?"

"Well… _si_ , of course."

"Are you attracted to him?"

Antonio blushed and half-smiled. "W-well, I don't know ab –"

"Do you want to touch him?"

"I mean, I g-guess so…But he's so cute, who wouldn't want to?"

Gilbert snorted. "I sure as hell don't."

"Really?" Antonio stared at him in wonder. But Lovi's so adorable!

"Toni, how often would you say you think about him?" Francis asked and caught Antonio's attention once again. He remembered something and continued, "Actually – is he the reason you've been so distracted at work?"

Antonio's eyes widened and he chuckled nervously. " _Ay, lo siento_ Francis. I didn't mean to break those dishes, but I just couldn't –"

 _"Couldn't stop thinking about him."_ Francis and Gilbert finished in unison.

Antonio stopped. "Wait – has this happened to you guys before?"

"Well, duh! I mean it doesn't happen that often, because I'm so awesome. But with Mattie, it kind of, sort of…did," Gilbert admitted awkwardly and scratched his head.

"It happens almost everyday with me," Francis said wistfully.

Something clicked in Antonio's brain. The alcohol seemed to help things turn in there.

"So when I'm sad that Lovi doesn't pay attention to me, or disappointed that I can't see him, that's…"

"Love, yeah."

"I never thought I'd have to explain _l'amour_ to a Spaniard. Antonio's something special, hm?"

Antonio ignored them and moved on with his little epiphany. "And when I wanted break Emma's hand for touching Lovi, that's…"

"Fucking violent." Gilbert looked at Antonio suspiciously. "You know, I think there's some sort of evil streak you're not letting us in on."

" _Oui_ , that's love _mon ami_. Though in particular I would say that's jealousy and greedy possessiveness, but it all relates back to the same thing in the end," Francis said easily and patted Antonio's arm. "Alright then Toni. Now that you've realized your feelings for the Italian, you have to work hard to woo him before some pretty blonde decides to sink her claws into him."

"You think that could happen?" Antonio looked at Francis worriedly.

"Well, let's not forget. He _is_ Italian. And last time I checked – everyone has a thing for blondes." Francis flipped his hair. "Just look at the younger brother. Already sharing a pizza with Ludwig."

"What? Seriously?" Gilbert demanded. He hadn't heard a thing from his brother. Damn Ludwig.

"Do you think that might happen?" Antonio asked, suddenly very worried. What if his cute, little Lovi is taken away right when he realized his feelings?

Francis's eyes glinted. "Of course it could! All's fair in love and war, don't you know? So I would make a move quick if you want to make him yours."

Slowly, everything made its way through the alcohol to Antonio's brain and he understood.

"You're right! I need to win my _querido_ over!"

"That's right!"

"You can do it!"

"Should I bring more tomatoes?"

"…Shit."

"How about we help you think of some ideas, hm?"

So they stayed up for hours, plotting and planning Antonio's wooing strategy.

 

~/~

 

_Attempt #1: Peacocking_

 

"Wow, I don't even look like the same person anymore!"

"You really don't. Shit – I need to borrow some of your clothes sometime, Francis."

"I think not. At least Toni and I have similar silhouettes. You're too…muscular, it would stretch the clothes."

"Ha! I'll take that as a compliment!"

Antonio ignored them and continued looking at himself in the mirror. The last time he'd worn a suit was for his communion many, many years ago. But he was a kid, and the suit wasn't nearly as nice as this.

Francis lent him a black tailored jacket and pants, with a white dress shirt they'd decided to leave tieless and slightly unbuttoned. Francis's reasoning was that it made Antonio appear more Spanish, and it showed off his beautiful tan skin.

Gilbert and Francis went back and forth about what shoes to give him, but in the end they decided with black wingtips.

"You know _mon cher_ , if you'd shown up on our date dressed like this, maybe things would've ended differently," Francis purred, and took the opportunity, as he was fixing the collar of Antonio's jacket, to brush against his soft skin.

Gilbert quickly grabbed Francis and pulled him to the side. "Hey! Reign it in – you already had your chance."

Antonio didn't seem to notice anything and continued twirling in the mirror to admire the suit.

"Well, I guess this is it. Wish me luck _amigos_ ," Antonio grinned and strolled out of the restaurant bathroom.

Gilbert and Francis followed him.

"Text us the results!"

"You'll do awesome, man! I just know it!"

Antonio waved to his friends and walked confidently out of the building.

 

~/~

 

At the salon, Lovino was manning the front desk very annoyed. Taking phone calls and plugging appointments into the computer was shitty work in his opinion, and should be done exclusively by Feliciano. Half the time the people on the phone don't know their own calendar and have to call back a dozen times. Lovino couldn't handle this calmly.

Of course, he wasn't all to blame here. Part of the reason he was so testy right now was the constant beeping of his phone. Emma keeps sending him advice texts like every fucking minute. And most of it is so goddamn embarrassing, it makes his blood boil.

Like: _Pay him a compliment! Then he'll def know you're interested! :D  
_ Or: _Visit him at the restaurant and leave your number on the receipt! That's cute and sexy! ;D_

And then her friend Elizaveta somehow heard about his dilemma, and she started texting him too! But hers were a bit…different.

Something like: **Accidently brush your hand over his bicep and comment on his workout routine ;) ;) ;)  
** And: **Accidentally fall into his arms and look at him with bedroom eyes ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)  
** Even worse: **Grab him by the collar and kiss him smack on the lips. The pull back and say, "Darling, we've waited too long to do that." But you have to say it real husky-like. Think Pierce Brosnan. ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)**

God, will they just fucking quit it already? They seem to think he has some sort of sexiness that would let him do this! Not to mention they're forgetting how humiliating it would be if after all of that Antonio just stared at him and said he didn't feel the same way. Why can't anyone understand how fucking scary it is?

_Beep!_

Lovino dragged his eyes away from the computer screen – where he'd been previously doing online shopping – and glanced at his lit phone. He groaned, knowing full well it was a message from one of those ridiculous girls, but unlocked the screen anyway.

Eliza-fucking-veta: **You know what you should do? Okay, grab him by the collar again – because that's sexy as hell – and pull him into the bathroom. Rip of your shirt, then his, and I'm telling you the buttons need to fly. Also sexy.  
** Eliza-fucking-veta: **Then grab the back of his head and slam your lips together. Grab his arms, and his abs, and then move downwards and –**

The door chimed.

Lovino panicked and slammed his phone on the table before turning his wide-eyed attention to who walked through the door. And he saw Antonio standing in front of him dressed to the nines in a beautifully cut, black suit.

His face was already flushed in embarrassment from reading the stupid texts, but now it was (if possible) ten shades darker. He was in the middle of reading one of Eliza's fucking fantasies, and now that's all he could see in the stupidly handsome, smiling Spaniard. Just fuck his luck –

" _Hola,_ Lovi!" Antonio greeted happily, swaying to the counter very confidently in his fancy new clothes. His green eyes sparkled excitedly – like he was so positive about something – and they trailed over Lovino's face.

Lovino hated that. He thought maybe Antonio was reading his mind, and fuck, if there was a time he didn't want anyone to know what he was thinking, it was sure as hell right now!

"You look nice today," Antonio spoke again, and Lovino almost gasped at the compliment.

Suck a lie! Such a fucking lie! If there was a day he most certainly didn't look nice, it was today of all days! He didn't shower, he forgot to style his hair, he didn't even iron his fucking jeans!

Antonio was still blatantly staring at him, secretly waiting for Lovino to notice what he was wearing and make a comment about it.

Lovino thought about it. A hundred different ways to describe that outfit zoomed in his head. But they were all in Italian, because he couldn't fucking think straight, and his nerves were still constricting his throat so that he could only communicate through breathing noises.

Finally, with the somewhat wise words of Emma echoing in his brain, Lovino choked a quiet response. "Th-thanks. Y-you kind of, s-sort of look n-niii –"

_Beep!_

The horrifying sound of his phone shut Lovino's mouth up, and he instantly swiped it from the table so it was as far away from Antonio's eyes as possible. Against his better judgment, he glanced at the screen, and saw it was Elizaveta who was finishing her "advice" from earlier.

Eliza-fucking-veta: **Remember to lock the door. At this point you're probably both extremely turned on and it might be hard to think straight, but I'm telling you you don't want your brother or who else to walk in when you're –**

"Lovino?" Antonio broke his thoughts, and for the second time Lovino slammed his phone hard against the table.

"S-sorry, um, just a text," He stuttered and tried to dart his anywhere away from Antonio.

From the corner of his eye he noticed Antonio lower his head meekly. "Oh. Was it from…Emma?"

Shit! Does he know? Would she tell him? She promised she wouldn't! Oh, fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.

"N-no, of course not," Lovino replied with a nervous laugh, and Antonio breathed. "It was from Elizaveta."

Suddenly, Antonio's proud, square shoulders drooped, and his voice dulled. "Oh."

The strange sound made Lovino forget about his red face, and his shame, and made him look at Antonio. His green eyes weren't happy and they just stared emptily at his suit as he fidgeted with the buttons.

It made Lovino's heart ache to see Antonio like that. Was he upset that Lovino didn't compliment him?

"Um, A-Antonio," Lovino blurted, and for whatever reason just saying the name made his heart beat faster. Then Antonio's eyes met his hopefully, and he pressed his lips together. He can do this. "You look rea –"

"Vee~ _fratello_! Nonno needs you for something. I think he needs your advice!" Feliciano yelled.

Lovino exhaled in relief, and muttered, " _Grazie a Dio_." Then without turning back he bolted from the front desk, his phone tight in his clutches, and hid behind his grandfather's large form.

"But Lovino," Antonio called after him sadly. He stopped when he realized Lovino probably wanted to get away. Look at how fast he ran away from him.

Antonio sighed and turned around to leave.

As he grasped the handle though, he heard an Italian accent ring. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, but I really like your suit, Toni! You look so handsome!"

For a second, Antonio let himself believe that it was Lovino who said it, and he turned around with a hesitant smile on his lips. But then he saw Feliciano grinning at him, and a part of him winced.

" _Gracias_ , Feli. That's nice of you to say."

"Your welcome! Are you wearing it for any special occasion?" He asked and looked at Antonio expectantly. There was something glinting in those light brown eyes that seemed knowing.

Antonio briefly looked to wear Lovino was, and for a second he caught Lovi staring at him. But before he could flash a smile, Lovi dove behind his grandfather again.

It hurt, but Antonio turned back to Lovino and tried to put on a brave face.

"No, not really."

 

~/~

 

_Attempt #2: Showering him with gifts_

 

Early the next morning, before any store or restaurant was open, Francis, Gilbert and Antonio broke into Filumena's Salon. It was Francis's idea (again), but Gilbert was responsible for getting them in the building. Apparently he was able to find out from Elizaveta, the chief of police in town, that the salon still hadn't set up any alarm system. So it was easy for him to pick open the lock and sneak the three of them in there.

Gilbert didn't tell his friends about any of his sources, but needless to say it did make them a bit suspicious about his past.

"Alright, we're in! Now let's move fast."

"Okay, should I just put them by his workstation or something?"

"No, no! Come on _mon cher_ , how romantic are you? If you want to make a real romantic gesture, you have to put them _everywhere_."

"Everywhere?"

" _Everywhere._ "

"…Well, alright then! Anything for Lovi!"

"Shit, this is going to take a while."

 

~/~

 

A few hours later, when the town was beginning to wake up, the Vargas family was walking to work. They lived only a few blocks away in a nice two-story home, so they didn't bother to drive.

Feli and their grandfather led the way, while Lovino hung back and shuffled a few good meters behind them. He was still figuring out how to get Antonio to like him, and he was frustrated because none of the advice he was getting seemed to help.

"Oh wow!"

"Vee~ _que bello_!"

Lovino blinked out of his thoughts and looked at his family. Nonno had already unlocked the door, but he and Feli were both standing at the doorstep staring inside.

"What is it?" Lovino asked and peered over Feli's shoulder. "Holy fuck, where'd that come from?"

Now all three of them were gawking at their little salon covered everywhere – from the floor, to chairs, to sinks – in red roses. There wasn't an empty spot to be seen.

"Vee~ do you think someone broke in?"

"Well, no shit." Lovino rolled his eyes and tried to get a better view. "Who would break in just to leave roses? Isn't that like vandalizing or something?"

"But it's pretty! I don't think anyone bad did it!" Feli insisted and reached for his phone to take a picture. "Oh, do you think maybe Luddy did it for me?"

"The constipated German? Please, I doubt he has a romantic bone in his body."

" _Cosa_? That's not true! You know he said I have nice teeth the other day!"

"He's a fucking dentist. What else is he going to compliment?"

"So boys…neither of you have any idea who did this?"

Lovino and Feliciano exchanged glances.

"No."

"I still think it might be Luddy."

"What a sick fantasy."

 

~/~

 

Later that day, Antonio left the restaurant in a fast skip, very excited to see Lovino today. Francis told him that he should give Lovino time to see the gesture and digest it, so he wouldn't be too overwhelmed with love when Antonio got there.

And now that it was almost noon, Antonio sprinted the last block and breathed heavy, nervous breaths as he passed the glass window of the salon.

Before he dared to enter, he peeked inside, curious to see what they'd done with the roses.

What he saw made him want to scream.

They were throwing away the roses! The old man, Feliciano, even Lovino was sweeping them up and tossing them into trashcans. Antonio grabbed his head in frustration. Why? Why? It was romantic, they weren't supposed to throw them away! Why would they? Why –

A sign hanging on the front door caught his attention. In handwritten script, it read: CLOSED FOR FUCKING CLEANING.

Antonio half-smiled in amusement before taking off in the direction of the restaurant.

 

~/~

 

_Attempt #3: Romeoing the Juliet (AKA serenading your love)_

 

"Honestly, I don't know why we didn't think of this before. I mean, it's the most romantic thing about Spaniards! No one can resist!"

"I'm not sure why I didn't think of it either, haha! I love playing the guitar!"

Antonio fixed the strap over his shoulder so the instrument hung in front of him. He pet the old wood, and began tuning.

"And don't worry, Eliza and I will have the whole thing recorded for you to see later," Gilbert said as he turned on the video camera.

Elizaveta was adjusting the mic on Antonio's shirt. "Lovi's going to absolutely love this! You have no idea!" Although Gilbert dragged her out so he could borrow her tech and help Antonio serenade Lovino's bedroom window, she still kept her promise to Lovino and didn't blab about his feelings.

She was forced to tell Antonio why she was texting Lovi however, to which she responded with a vague, "Oh, just giving him some helpful advice." That was enough to appease him fortunately, because damn – the idiot could be intimidating if he wanted to!

Once the mic was in place, Eliza backed away and joined Gilbert with the camera.

"Alright, are we almost ready for action?" Francis asked and directed Antonio to the center garden. "I texted Feliciano and he said that Lovino's bedroom window is the one right…there!" He pointed to the second floor on the very left.

Antonio nodded. Although he was nervous, the fact that so many people were helping him made him hopeful that maybe Lovino liked him back. If they were so confident in him, then maybe it's true. Right?

He also wondered if his Spanish instincts were kicking in. The more he strummed the guitar, the more passionate and daring he felt. He felt strong enough to fight a bull for his _querido_. This was how his father described _amor_ to him, but it always seemed so ridiculous and faraway. But now…

"Hey, do you have the rocks for him?" Gilbert turned to Eliza.

"Oh, yes I do!" She exclaimed happily and stuffed her phone back in her uniform pocket. She skipped in front of Antonio and handed him a few pebbles. "They're small, but try not to throw them too hard anyway so you don't break his window."

"Okay, we're all set. Now everyone except Toni – hide!" Francis ordered, and immediately the group dove behind the trees and bushes so they could peer at the scene secretly.

Antonio took a deep breath, and then carefully tossed the pebble at the window.

It didn't reach.

"You're throwing it too soft," Gilbert whispered and Antonio readjusted his throw.

This time the pebble shot through the glass.

 _"¡Mierda!_ " Antonio cursed and quickly dropped the other rocks to the ground. He tried to run behind one of the trees – for fear of Lovi's wrath – but Francis pushed him back out.

"No, face him like a man!"

"But –" Antonio whined, and Francis cut him off with a glare.

Then he could hear Italian curses. " _Cazzo-maledetto-merda_ …" The window slid open violently the rest of the glass shattering to the ground, and Lovino stood there shirtless. "Okay, who the fuck dared to break my win – holy shit!"

As soon as Lovino made eye contact with the smiling Spaniard standing in his yard, he backed away from the open window into his room. For some reason his first instinct was to drop to the floor – as if he was being attacked by fucking snipers – and hunt for some shirt to put on. Then he'd go back and teach the son of a bitch a piece of his mind.

Then suddenly soft music began to waft in the cool, night air.

_Amor, amor, amor,_

_nació de ti, nació de mí, de la esperanza_

_Amor, amor, amor,_

_nació de dios para los dos, nació del alma._

_Sentir que tus besos se anidaron en mi_

_igual que palomas mensajeras de luz_

_saber que mis besos se quedaron en ti,_

_haciendo en tus labios la señal de la cruz._

It was…soothing. The tempo was delicate, and Antonio's voice was sweet and imperfect. Lovino could listen to the Spanish lisp and rolling r's all day. Every time he heard an _amor_ a shiver crawled up his spine, but he convinced himself it was the cold, and he grabbed a shirt on the floor.

Once he was covered he inched back to the window, and slowly raised himself up, until his arms were crossed over the wood.

It didn't escape Lovino's notice that when their eyes met, Antonio's grin broadened, and the fact that it happened made his face blush to his ears. It was an embarrassing situation to be sure, but at least it was Antonio doing all of the embarrassment, so Lovino only had to watch. He didn't even have to talk, and that made it nicer.

At some point, without Lovino even realizing it, his determined frown turned into a gentle smile.

But it most certainly didn't escape Antonio. And he kept singing with newfound passion.

_Amor, amor, amor,_

_nació de ti, nació de mí, de la esperanza_

_Amor, amor, amor,_

_nació de dios para los dos, nació del alma._

_amor, amor_

The lyrics stopped, but the guitar kept playing, and Antonio watched Lovino smiling with quiet fascination. He wondered if that meant what he hoped.

When Lovino finally noticed the song was over and Antonio was only carrying the song's tune slowly and softly, his blush darkened and he turned his face to the side. What would happen now? Would he have to talk? What would he say?

"Lovino," Antonio called. "Did you like the song?"

Still without making eye contact, Lovino nodded. It was only once, but Antonio was staring intently enough to catch it.

He smiled.

"I'm glad," Antonio said, and Lovino held his breath. "Because I –"

"Ah – shoot!"

Both men looked to the back of the yard where a familiar blonde girl was sprawled on the yard.

"Emma?" Lovino yelled and stood up to his full height to get a better look. He leaned out the window and squinted. Suddenly Francis appeared and helped Emma up. "Francis? What the fuck? Why are you guys out there?"

"Oh, hi there Lovi!" Emma said, and Antonio's eyebrow twitched at the nickname. "So sorry to interrupt! I was just…taking a stroll and I…fell. Ha-ha!" She giggled awkwardly and Francis whispered something in her ear. "Just pretend you didn't see me and continue! I was never here!"

They ran off in the direction of Emma's house and Lovino kept staring.

"Well that was fucking weird. Why would they – hey, Gilbert? Feliciano?" Lovino shouted with increasing anger as he spotted two familiar figures sneaking out of the bushes. "What are you doing?"

Feliciano turned around as if he didn't know Lovino was there. "Oh, hey Lovi! How are you? I was just showing Gilbert around the house, vee~ I thought since maybe we'll be brothers one day, I might as well try to bond with him n –"

"Shut up!" Lovino interrupted and pointed to Gilbert. "You – is that a video camera?"

Gilbert nodded automatically and Feliciano hit his arm.

Now Lovino was furious. Not only was he being watched by a bunch of idiots, he was being fucking recorded. Was it some sort of prank? Did they just want to laugh at him? He was so embarrassed he could scream! He wanted to run away – so far away – all the way back to Rome!

"Damn it, Antonio! How could you?" Lovino snapped and hit his fist against the wood. It hurt, but he didn't care. "Why would you do this? I hate you! I hate you so much! Why would you do this to me? Why do you want to embarrass me? Damn it, why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?"

Lovino shut the open window in a hard slam, only a few shards of glass sticking to the frame.

No one in the yard said anything, no one moved; there was hardly the sound of anyone breathing.

They all listened to Lovino's quiet sobs that echoed through the window, followed by the sound of violent crashing.

Antonio's heart broke.

 

~/~

 

The next day Lovino didn't go to work.

Neither did Antonio.

 

~/~

 

The day after, Nonno physically dragged Lovino out of bed and pushed him into the shower. They only had three employees and they couldn't afford to be running understaffed for too long.

So with the help of Feliciano, Lovino managed to get dressed and eat something – then he was escorted to the salon after he made Feli promise to warn him if Antonio was in sight. If Lovino saw him he would sprint all the way home.

But the walk was uneventful, and so was work. Slowly as he felt safe that Antonio wouldn't show up anytime, he got back into routine, and after the fourth customer, Lovino remembered to smile and compliment their hair.

He felt empty, but he felt safe. And he'd take that over emotional and scared any day.

 

~/~

 

Two mornings later, the thought he'd been dreading finally crossed Lovino's mind.

What happened to Antonio?

Lovino would be lying if he said that part of him didn't hope for Antonio to show up the next day on his knees apologizing and professing his love. When it didn't happen, the other part of him rejoiced, because that meant his heart wouldn't beat out of control, and his face wouldn't blotch that hideous red.

But then...why did he feel sad? Why did that traitorous side of him still pine for Antonio to come by, smiling and happy, asking for a haircut or a bottle of shampoo or something. Why did he feel lonely even though he was constantly surrounded by his idiot family or his idiot clients? And why did he find himself looking wistfully out the window ever five minutes in hopes that he'll catch a glimpse of bouncy, brown curls or sparkling green eyes?

Why? Why? Why?

As he was asking himself these questions, his strange change in work routine did not slip past Feliciano's observant eyes. Although Feli stayed quiet about what happened that night, it hurt him terribly to see Lovi so dazed and melancholy.

So he texted Francis.

 

~/~

 

In the afternoon, as Lovino was mindlessly sweeping locks of hair around the salon – no destination in mind – the door chimed.

Lovino kept his head down just in case; but like a habit, his heart still stuttered as he waited to hear the voice.

"Ah, _bonjour_ Feliciano! How are you this lovely, cloudy day?"

Lovino sighed at the French accent, and continued pushing the hair around on the floor.

"Vee~ I'm good! Just, you know – keeping watch. The usual!" Feliciano replied awkwardly and Lovino's ears pricked in suspicion.

" _Oui, oui_ , I understand. My work has been keeping me rather watchful myself," Francis said, and now Lovino knows there's something underhanded floating in the air. "So sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could perhaps borrow Lovino for a moment? I had some hairstyling questions to ask him."

"Not at all! He's right over there!"

And of course Feliciano would give him up so easily.

"Lovino! Could I talk to you for a moment?" Francis called, and Lovino groaned.

He realized he had little choice in the matter, since Francis could just as easily start blabbing to him from across the room. So Lovino figured they might as well get a little privacy. For once in his goddamn life.

Nonno took the broom away from Lovino and nudged him towards the door. Lovino got the hint, and stomped his way past Francis and gestured for him to follow.

Once he was outside, Lovino fished in his pocket for his cigarettes and lighter and leaned against the wall. He held a cigarette between his lips as he lit it and looked up at the sky. It looked like it'll rain soon.

"So Lovino, how have you been?" Francis asked and leaned at a spot next to Lovino.

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Lovino huffed and sent a glare at the Frenchman.

It didn't faze Francis in the slightest however. If anything, it seemed to make his blue eyes dance even more. Why does he have to act like he knows everything?

"Well, that's good. I'm glad you're doing well," Francis finally answered and turned his gaze towards the street. "I can't say I'm as well off though."

Lovino rolled his eyes. Here we go.

"My restaurant has been so hectic lately. For once it seems like good business is really a curse. It's just too much," He lamented and flipped his hair. "I thought maybe my restaurant has finally reached a point of success that maybe I couldn't handle. Maybe I was near my downfall, like some tragic Greek hero."

"Yeah right," Lovino deadpanned.

Francis smiled. "Quite so. It was then that I realized that it wasn't me that was to blame. It was _you_."

"What?" Lovino glared at him and dropped his cigarette.

"You heard me. It's your fault. Ever since you stomped all over Toni's delicate heart, he hasn't shown up to work. He's stuck at home, too depressed to come out. And now my restaurant is in chaos, how could you!" Francis reprimanded wickedly. He didn't care too much about the restaurant really (it wasn't even that much of a mess), but he'd say anything to help drive the point home. He wanted his friend happy again.

"What do you mean I stomped all over his heart? He's the one who decided to make me a joke!"

"Oh, come, come! Are you really so blind, Lovino? Can't you see how Antonio's fallen for you? He's not exactly subtle. I thought even you'd catch on eventually," Francis said and crossed his arms.

Lovino stared at him.

"I know he's a clumsy idiot, but he did serenade you. Didn't that open your eyes?"

Lovino blushed. "I-I thought maybe it meant s-something…" His eyes stung at the thought of it. "But then I saw you guys were there, and there was a camera and it was all too much! Why would he do that if he didn't want to embarrass me?"

"Ah," Francis chuckled nervously. "See, Gilbert and I might be _partially_ to blame for that. We were really excited to see your reaction, and it's the first time Antonio's done anything like this so…we thought it might be fun to record…it." Francis laughed again.

"It was your idea?" Lovino demanded.

"Well, in a way," Francis drawled and took a step back in precaution.

"So all of this was a fucking game for you guys?" Lovino shouted and his hands balled in fists at his sides. "Why would you do that? To make fun of me?"

"No, no! It wasn't a game, Lovino! I mean – perhaps Gilbert and I were having fun, but you can be sure that Antonio was dead serious about the whole thing. He really wanted to woo you!"

" _Woo me?_ "

" _Oui,_ of course! He's slow sometimes, so it took a while for him to realize he was in love with you. And he's never been in love before so Gilbert and I wanted to help, but maybe we might've interfered more than helped. Especially with the, um, roses," Francis admitted sheepishly.

"The roses – were from you?"

"Technically, they were from Antonio."

"And you thought covering the entire salon was romantic – _how_?"

"It showed more love! Honestly, that idea might have backfired because Gilbert and I were still getting over the shock that you didn't jump Antonio as soon as we put him in that suit! I mean who looked as sexy as a matador, how could you not?"

"That was your idea too? What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" Lovino screamed and hit Francis once in the arm. "Did Antonio even want to do that stuff? Did you just convince him that he was in love with me so you could screw with him?"

"What? Of course not! We would never do that! Antonio was making his own little romantic gestures long before Gilbert and I stepped in! We just tried to push things further."

"What _little romantic gestu_ – oh." Lovino paused. He thought of Antonio's daily visits: the haircut, the stupid comments, the shampoo, the conditioner, the tomatoes…So he…? "He actually l-likes me?"

Francis exhaled in relief. Finally. "Yes, of course! He has for a while. Probably since the first day you two met. He just didn't know how much until Gilbert and I told him," Francis explained. "And maybe we shouldn't have interfered like we did, but we just wanted to help. Antonio's our friend."

Lovino curled his fingers to his mouth and looked at the sidewalk. S-so all this time, when Lovino thought he was the only one, Antonio actually l-liked him back? It seemed too good to be true, but maybe it was obvious. Lovino was always too afraid to believe in something good. He was worried it would end up hurting him in the end.

Then the memory of a few nights ago hit him. Damn, he was so cruel to Antonio! He said such terrible things, and Lovino remembered the look of hurt on Antonio's face before he shut the window. No, why was he so stupid! Even when someone was trying to be nice to him, he ended up ruining it! Why?

Lovino didn't realize he'd started crying until Francis was holding his shoulder.

"Lovino, it's not too late. Antonio's not the type to hold a grudge. Just go to him and tell him how you feel." Francis smiled reassuringly and wiped some of the tears away.

I-is that true? Would Antonio forgive him? He never showed him any kindness, so why would he?

As if following his thoughts, Francis added, "He still loves you Lovino. Just go to him and see."

Lovino blinked and a few more tears escaped his eyes.

Then he nodded.

 

~/~

 

It was dusk when Antonio finally decided to get out of bed. He hadn't moved much these past few days, he'd been too tired, too depressed, and too broken to do much. Most of what he did involved laying in his bed and crying about Lovino. How he wished he'd never met him (and didn't really mean it), how he wished he'd never fallen in love with him (and didn't really mean it), and how he wished he could do everything over again (meant that entirely).

Sometimes he was also wishing that love didn't exist. It was just too cruel. Love gave him happiness and all the beauty of untainted possibilities, then in one moment it took everything away and left his broken heart as a reminder.

He sighed. Antonio sighed a lot these days. He wondered if that was a thing that happened to everyone when they're in love.

As he shuffled out of the bedroom he finally noticed the roaring noise. Was that…rain?

He looked out the window and saw the torrential downpour falling from the sky. Great. Antonio hated rain. He hated bad weather. If it were up to him, he would always have the sun out. He loved the heat, the light, the…

Antonio's eyes widened as he realized his poor tomato plants were probably being slaughtered in the rain. For the first time in days, his body moved quickly and he frantically searched the house for umbrellas. Would umbrellas be better or a tarp? Does he own a tarp? He didn't have time to consider that thought, and when he finally found his stash of umbrellas he grabbed the three of them and opened the front door.

Antonio had one of the umbrellas opened partway before he realized there was already someone outside protecting his tomato plants with a large, black umbrella.

In one fast motion, Antonio finished opening the umbrella and hurried over to see who it was.

"L-Lovino?" Antonio exclaimed loudly, though his voice was mostly dulled by the sound of the rain.

Lovino turned his head slightly in Antonio's direction. His lips were blue and trembling, and water was falling endlessly down his face. For whatever reason, he didn't bother to include himself underneath his umbrella, and held it exclusively over the plants.

Antonio shuffled closer so he could squeeze Lovino underneath his turtle-patterned umbrella. He was very close now, and could hear Lovino's teeth chattering. "What are you doing?"

"P-prot-t-tect-i-ing y-your pla-ants," Lovino stuttered and readjusted his grip of the umbrella.

Antonio was so confused. "Why?"

"B-bec-c-ause i-it's r-ain-ning."

"I know," Antonio said, exasperated. "But why?"

Lovino looked up at him through wet lashes, and tried to stop his teeth from chattering. "Y-you care ab-bout them."

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to –

"A-a-and," Lovino interrupted, and Antonio could detect the faint presence of frustration in his voice. Perhaps if he weren't so cold he would be blushing. Lovino kept shaky eye contact, and continued, "I-I…kind of c-c-care ab-bout y-you…"

Antonio stared. He openly gawked at every part of Lovino's face, searching for the truth. But it seemed like he didn't have to, because for once, Lovino said it.

"You do?" Antonio asked hesitantly and reached to touch Lovino's cheek. It was strikingly cold, and wet with rain.

Lovino nodded, and Antonio felt warm tears graze past his fingers. Lovino was crying.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry I said those th-things, I-I didn't m-mean, i-i –"

Antonio crushed his lips against Lovino's and stopped the stuttering in an instant. It was a strange kiss, an uncomfortable touch of hot against cold, but even so, neither of them wanted to move. And when Antonio noticed the rain had let up to a fair drizzle, he dropped his umbrella to the floor and threw Lovino's away from the garden.

Then he broke the kiss to lead Lovino inside, almost desperate enough to carry Lovino, since his shivering was so bad. And when the front door shut closed that's just what Antonio did. He lifted Lovino up in one swift movement, and carried him quickly to the small living room couch. Antonio set him down, and although part of him knew he should tell Lovino to change clothes first, it didn't look like Lovino was ready to move around just yet. So he grabbed the blanket draped over the armrest and quickly wrapped it around Lovino, almost smiling when he heard Lovino sigh in contentment.

Once Lovino was wrapped up like a burrito (how cute~), Antonio lifted him into his arms and held him close against his chest. Lovino untucked his arms from the blanket, and Antonio snatched them in his, so he could warm them up.

Eventually, after a long while of cuddling and Spanish whispers, Lovino's lips stopped chattering, and they turned back to their usual pink hue. His hair was still wet, but not dripping, and he was even warm enough to blush an adorable red color.

"Lovi," Antonio said.

"Hm," Lovino hummed in response and nuzzled his nose closer to Antonio's warm skin.

"Do you think…maybe I could, um, kiss you again?" He asked hesitantly and braced himself for the answer.

It's not as if Lovino was really in a position to reject Antonio outside, so he still wasn't sure where that left them.

Lovino pulled his face away from Antonio's neck and looked into his eyes. He tried to be brave and keep eye contact. " _Idiota_ , d-don't ask something like that."

Antonio was about to apologize, but Lovino didn't let him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before he could even try.

It was surprising, but it made Antonio's heart leap in happiness, and he couldn't help but break the kiss in a smile.

"Aw, Lovi you're so cute!" He cooed and wrapped his arms around him tighter. "I wish I could hold you forever!"

Lovino laughed lightly, as Antonio continued saying cute over and over in his ear.

"Just until the rain stops, you got that?" Lovino ordered, and Antonio squealed in delight.

For the rest of the night, Antonio kept Lovino safe in his arms – and at some point his temperature became even hotter than Antonio's. But that was Antonio's fault for kissing him so much. Lovino couldn't control the temperature of his face.

Towards around two in the morning, both were still awake, and they noticed the rain had settled to the lightest of drizzles. Neither of them broke the silence; secretly, they were worried the rain would stop.

Then it picked up again, and when Antonio chuckled happily, Lovino grumbled a " _whatever"_ before settling more comfortably in Antonio's arms. Of course, he didn't _actually_ want to leave.

Although Lovino thought it might've been safer to have never fallen in love, to have just ignored Antonio and move on; he can't deny the fact that he can't remember a time that he's felt safer than now, in Antonio's arms.

And waking up to sunshine and Antonio's warm kiss against his cheek was probably the best thing that's ever happened to him. So love was definitely worth it.

 

**~/~**

 

**End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> The last two Spamano Headcannons I used were: When Romano realized he loved Spain, he avoided him for fear of rejection and Antonio fell into a deep depression. It was only when Romano finally confessed to him that Spain was brought back to his happy self. And, during a terrible storm, Spain caught Romano outside trying to cover the tomato plants. Romano refused to leave until the were all protected because he knew how much time Spain had spent growing them. By the time they were both back inside, they both were soaked and freezing. Spain didn't let Romano out of his arms until the storm ended the next day.
> 
> So yeah...
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope it was at least entertaining, haha. I feel like this thing took forever.
> 
> If you commented that would be absolutely lovely! :D
> 
> Til next time!


End file.
